


Ferals

by Mousebane (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mousebane





	Ferals

 Victor Creed paced outside the hospital wing of the X-Mansion. He had been out on a mission when a crate showed up for him. According to Logan, it had breathing holes drilled in and when they opened it......Victor shook his head. Why was he receiving a woman in a box? Dr. McCoy was currently looking her over and based off the noises was having quite the fight. 

 Victor was about to open the door when the small woman busted out. Her tawny blonde hair was floor length and looked like it had never been brushed. Victor blocked her path giving a stern look. The young woman hissed showing sharp canines. He flashed his own and charged her catching her off guard. Dr. McCoy came out quickly. He looked like a mess and was irritated with both Victor and the young woman.

 “She’s a little malnourished. A few small meals should fix that. I can’t tell how old she is due to the fact that she is regenerative like you and Logan. She has Heterochromia, blue and green eyes. Good luck with this one.”

 Dr. McCoy walked back into his lab and slammed the door. She was still fighting under him, snarling and growling and yowling like a cat. At least he knew she was feral. Victor roared in her face causing her stop and shrink under him. He slowly let her up and dragged her to the empty room next to his. She needed a lot of things. Stuff for her room, a bath.... He thought about bathing her himself but figured it would be smarter to get some of the girls teach her.

 Victor pulled out his cell and called Ororo and filled her in on what he needed. He snapped his finger about to suggest something to Ororo when he saw the girl sit suddenly. Victor chuffed and was grateful Ororo showed up quickly. She had dragged Kitty Pryde, Jubilee, and Rogue down with her. Rogue was the only one who had a problem. Victor wasn’t sure how they were gonna get her in the bath until Ororo threatened with thunder. The girl was definitely quick on her feet as she darted into the bathroom.....

 The girls closed the door and chatted for a moment. Her hair was definitely going to be a team effort. Kitty and Ororo approaches slowly and we’re taken aback by her voice.

 “Stay back....please.....”

 “We just wanna clean you up sweetie.” Ororo had her hands up as she approached to show peace. “What’s your name sweetie?”

 The girl shrugged softly letting them approach and pointed towards the door. “Whatever he says it is.”

 They all looked at each other before Ororo left the girl with Kitty and Jubilee.

 “Vic she doesn’t have a name. Where did she come from?”

 “I don’t know but I’d be willing to bet she was Stryker’s last project.”

 “That means someone knows where you and Logan are.”

 Victor nodded and jumped in front of the door as the girl tumbled out. Rogue was holding scissors as Kitty and Jubilee were just standing there. The girl was hissing and growling only covered by her hair.

 “Rogue tried to cut her hair. We were doing fine until that.” Jubilee marched out of the bathroom looking annoyed.

 Kitty nodded and followed reaching for the comb that was stuck in the girls hair and started working on the knot again. She had sank to her knees lightly gripping Ororo’s pants leg. Dr. McCoy had been right in saying she was a little malnourished. Now that she was clean and brushed Victor started looking her over. A thin layer of fur covered her body. She had a paler diamond shaped patch that went from her breasts to just above her clit. Her hands and feet were pale as well. He was surprised how still she held when the girls pointed out that she held still for them too. Kitty pointed out her ears and Victor took a look. Slightly pointed, rimmed with black.

 Victor was about to speak when Dr. McCoy barged in. “She’s a mountain lion!”

 Victor nodded, “Yeah already figured that out based off her ears.”

 Dr. McCoy huffed, “She needs to be at least 64lbs before I deem her fit to start training.”

 The girl chuffed loudly catching everyone’s attention. “I’m perfectly fine. I can fight as is.”

 Dr. McCoy was about to argue when Ororo interrupted with the suggestion of getting the poor girl a name and some clothes first. Victor agreed and was about to dig out something of his when Kurt bamfed in front of him holding some clothes from Kitty’s closet.

 “Here zee clothes vu vanted me to pring. Are ve taking her schobing?” 

 Kitty nodded and helped the girl get dressed while Jubilee worked on braiding her hair. Victor was thinking quietly having sat on the bed away from everyone.

 “We will call her Savanna. I rather enjoyed that city and it had an interesting history.” Victor was surprised to feel weight against his back and small rumbles.

 Savanna was purring against his back while rubbing her cheek between his shoulder blades. Victor hadn’t noticed that yet and got up. 

 “Come on let’s get her room more homey and get her some clothes.”

 Everyone agreed and started towards the garage when Ororo pulled everyone back. Victor hadn’t noticed till he reached his SUV. A mission had come up. Victor growled softly and grabbed Savanna’s wrist dragging her back. 


End file.
